


Spinach and Anna's first word (baby Anna drabble)

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Anna, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy story about Anna's first word. Frozen modern AU. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinach and Anna's first word (baby Anna drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Inspired by BreezyR's adorable headcanon for my fanfic My Sister, My Nurse, My Sister, My Patient (but you can easily read this as an individual oneshot):
> 
> Small child Elsa tries to feed baby Anna spinach. Who promptly spits it out at Elsa. Elsa, annoyed, goes to get different food.  
> When she gets back Anna is gurgling and smiling, trying to say Elsa.
> 
> I might have borrowed some ideas from Lisa's First Word (The Simpsons episode)

One-year-old Anna sat in front of the dining table on her own high chair. She banged her empty sippy cup against the table. Anna was often a troublesome baby when it came to her eating habits. Anna's mother, Idunn, had experienced it a couple of times.

Elsa had asked her mother several times if she could feed Anna, and today was the day her parents finally allowed her to feed Anna because she was a big girl already. She wanted to do it without their help so her mother was sitting on sofa chair in the living room pretending to read a newspaper, but she glanced at Elsa's direction from time to time. Elsa's father, Adgar, was watching TV.

Elsa had managed to calm down Anna so that her whole attention was focused on the spoon that contained baby food. Her mother had chosen it and said it would do good for Anna to experience new flavors. Finally the spoon was inside Anna's mouth, and Elsa carefully pulled the empty spoon out of her mouth. Elsa watched carefully as Anna chewed her food. Then Anna's expression turned into the disgust and she spat her food on Elsa's face. Even though her mother had warned her that this might happen, Elsa hadn't been quick enough to duck. Now there was spinach all over her face.

"Bad baby. Anna is a bad baby," berated Elsa but Anna either didn't understand or care because she laughed at Elsa and dropped her sippy cup to clap her tiny hands. Elsa could have sworn Anna took a gleeful pleasure in her suffering. Idunn had seen what had happened, and she barely had managed to contain her laughter. She hid her mouth to conceal her amusement. She thought Anna surely had taken after her big sister, because Elsa wasn't exactly a big fan of spinach either.

"Elsa, honey, if Anna doesn't like spinach, maybe you should try that mango-flavored food we bought today," called Idunn from the living room.

"Okay, mom."

"Stupid Anna," muttered Elsa under her breath when she was walking to the kitchen to wipe her face and pick up a different baby food from the fridge.

Anna had stopped laughing. Now she was waving her hands animatedly and gurgling in her own baby language, "Elphbb…aa. El…boba. Aaa! Els. Aaaaaaa. Els!"

Familiar syllables caught Elsa's attention before she opened the fridge. She turned around and hurried to the dining table, next to Anna's chair.

Elsa took Anna's tiny hands between her thumbs and forefingers staring directly at smiling Anna and said, "Are you trying to say my name, Anna? Are you trying to say Elsa?"

"Els…boba. Elf…aaa. Els! Aaa. Els. El…saaa, El…saaa."

"Mom. Dad. Come quickly. I think Anna is trying to say my name."

When her parents were standing near the dining table, Elsa said to Anna, "Say my name. Say Elsa, say Elsa."

"Baba. Elf…aaa! Els…aaa! El…saaa, El…saaa!"

"Did you hear that? She said Elsa!" exclaimed happy Elsa and turned to look at her parents, who were smiling at her and Anna.

"Actually, I'm not surprised that her first word is your name. She follows you everywhere and you are her favorite playmate. She practically adores her big sister," replied Idunn.

Elsa didn't entirely understand what it was at that time, but a warm feeling filled her, and she gave a kiss on Anna's forehead. It seemed Anna didn't like Elsa's kiss that much because her smiling face turned into a grumpy one, and she tried to wipe the kiss mark away with her hand. Elsa and her parents couldn't help laughing when they watched Anna. Anna's grumpy face disappeared a moment later, and she looked carefully at her family. Finally, following their example, she started laughing as well.


End file.
